HarryPotter et les 7 Weasley
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Les contes de notre enfance revus à la sauce Harry Potter ! Tout un programme ! Alors venez lire ! Premier conte : " Harry-Potter et les sept Weasley ".


**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit dérangé.**

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

**Le conte " Blanche Neige et les sept nains " est tiré du recueil des frères Grimm.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

****

_Harry-Potter et les sept Weasley_

Un jour, c'était au beau milieu de l'hiver et les flocons de neige tombaient du ciel comme du duvet, la reine Lily était assise auprès d'une fenêtre encadrée d'ébène noir, et comptait de grosses émeraudes contenues dans une bourse.

Et tandis, qu'elle comptait ainsi et regardait neiger, la bourse lui échappa et trois émeraudes tombèrent dans la neige. Et le vert était si joli à voir sur la neige blanche qu'elle se dit :

"Oh, puissé-je avoir un enfant aussi blanc que la neige, aussi vert que l'émeraude et aussi noir que le bois de ce cadre!"

Peu après, elle eut un petit garçon à la peau aussi blanche que la neige, aux yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude et aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, et que l'on appela Harry-Potter.

Et quand l'enfant fut né, la reine Lily et le roi James moururent.

Une nuit plus tard, l'enfant fut confié à sa tante, la reine Pétunia.

C'était une femme grande, blonde, et très fière de son fils Dudley, et elle ne pouvait pas souffrir que quelqu'un surpassât son fils en quelque manière que ce soit.

La reine Pétunia avait un miroir magique nommé Vernon, et quand elle se mettait devant et s'y contemplait, elle disait :

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant de tout le pays? "

Et le miroir répondait :

"Madame la Reine, votre fils est le plus beau de tout le pays."

Alors elle était tranquille, car elle savait que le miroir disait vrai.

Cependant, Harry-Potter grandissait et embellissait de plus en plus ; quand il eut dix ans, il était aussi beau que la lumière du jour et plus beau que le fils de la Reine lui-même.

Et un jour que celle-ci demandait au miroir:

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant de tout le pays? "

Il répondit:

"Madame la Reine, Dudley est le plus beau ici,

Mais Harry-Potter est mille fois plus joli."

Alors, la Reine prit peur et devint jaune et verte de jalousie.

Dès lors, quand elle apercevait Harry-Potter, son coeur se retournait dans sa poitrine, tant elle haïssait l'enfant.

Et sa jalousie et son orgueil ne cessaient de croître comme une mauvaise herbe, de sorte qu'elle n'avait de repos ni le jour ni la nuit.

Alors elle fit venir le bourreau Macnair et lui dit :

" Emmène cet enfant dans la Forêt Interdite, je ne veux plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Tu le tueras et tu me rapporteras son foie et ses poumons comme preuve. "

Le Bourreau obéit et l'emmena, mais quand il eut brandit sa hache et voulut décapiter l'innocent Harry-Potter, celui-ci se mit à pleurer et dit :

" Mon bon bourreau, laisse-moi la vie, je m'enfuirai dans la Forêt Interdite et je ne rentrerai plus jamais. "

Et comme il était si innocet, le Bourreau eut pitié et dit :

" Cours donc, pauvre enfant. - Les araignées géantes auront tôt fait de te dévorer ", pensa-t-il, mais à l'idée de n'avoir plus à le tuer, il se sentait soulagé d'un grand poids.

Et comme une jeune licorne venait vers lui en bondissant, il la décapita, prit ses poumons et son foie, et les rapporta à la Reine comme preuve.

L'elfe de maison dut les faire cuire au sel, et la méchante femme les mangea t crut avoir mangé les poumons et le foie de Harry-Potter.

Maintenant, le pauvre enfant était tout seul dans la Forêt Interdite et avait si grand-peur qu'il regardait toutes les feuilles des arbres et ne savait à quel sorcier se vouer.

Alors il se mit à courir sur les cailloux et dans les ronces, et les araignées géantes passaient devant lui en bondissant, mais elles ne lui faisaient pas de mal.

Il courut aussi longtemps que ses jambes purent le porter, jusqu'à la tombée du jour, alors il vit une maison et y entra pour se reposer.

La maison ressemblait à une vaste porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps.

Elle était haute de plusieurs étages et quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge.

Tout y était si sale et en désordre qu'on ne saurait en donner une idée.

Il y avait une grande table recouverte d'une nappe qui avait été blanche avec sept piles d'assiettes entassées et autant de cuillières, de couteaux, de fourchettes et de petits gobelets.

Sept petites chambres étaient alignées les unes contre les autres, chacune contenant un grand lit couvert de draps qui avaient été blancs comme la neige.

Harry-Potter, qui avait grand faim et grand soif, mangea les restes de légumes et de pain dans les assiettes sales et but les fonds de vin dans les verres abandonnés.

Ensuite, il était tellement las qu'il se coucha dans le lit de la dernière petite chambre qui était la moins sale.

Il se recommanda à Merlin et s'endormit.

Quand il fit tout à fait nuit, les maîtres du logis rentrèrent; C'était les sept Weasley, l'équipe de Quidditch la plus célèbre de tout le pays.

Ils allumèrent leurs sept baguettes et dès qu'il fit clair dans le Terrier, ils virent qu'il était venu quelqu'un, car tout n'éatit plus dans le désordre où ils l'avaient laissé.

Bill dit :

" Qui s'est assis sur ma chaise et l'a rangée ? "

Charlie dit :

" Qui a mangé dans mon assiette et l'a lavée ? "

Percy dit :

" Qui a pris de mon pain et en a nettoyé les miettes ? "

Fred dit:

" Qui a mangé de mes légumes et en a jeté les restes ? "

George dit :

" Qui a piqué avec ma fourchette et l'a lavée ? "

Ron dit :

" Qui a coupé avec mon couteau et l'a nettoyé ? "

Ginny dit :

" Qui a bu dans mon gobelet et l'a rincé ? "

Puis Bill regarda autour de lui, vit que son lit était fait et s'écria :

" Qui a fait mon lit ? "

Les autres accoururent et d'écrièrent :

" Quelqu'un a fait le mien aussi ! "

Mais en regardant dans son lit, Ginny aperçut Harry-Potter qui y était couché et dormait.

Alors, elle appela les autres qui se précipitèrent et pousèrent des cris de surprise, ils allèrent chercher leurs sept baguettes, et éclairèrent Harry-Potter.

" O, par Merlin, s'écrièrent -ils, par Merlin, que cet enfant est donc beau ! "

Et leur joie fut si grande qu'ils ne le réveillèrent pas, mais le laissèrent dormir dans son petit lit.

Quant à Ginny, Elle dormit avec ses frères une heure avec chacun, et la nuit se trouva passée.

Le matin venu, Harry-Potter se réveilla et en voyant les sept Weasley, il fut pris de peur. Mais ils se montrèrent gentils et lui demandèrent :

" Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Je m'appelle Harry-Potter ", répondit-il.

" Comment es-tu venu chez nous ? "

Alors, il leur raconta que sa méchante tante avait voulu les faire tuer mais que le bourreau lui avait laisser la vie et qu'il avait courru tout le jour, jusqu'au moment où il avait enfin trouvé le Terrier.

LesWeasley lui dirent :

" Si tu veux t'occuper de notre ménage, faire la cuisine, la lessive, coudre et tricoter, tu peux rester chez nous, tu ne manqueras de rien.

- Oui, répondit Harry-Potter, j'accepte de tout mon coeur. "

Et il resta chez eux. Il tint la maison en ordre.

Le matin, les sept Weasley partaient pour le stade de Quidditch.

Bill était le capitaine et avec Charlie et Percy, occupait le poste de Poursuiveur ; Fred et George étaient Batteurs ; Ron faisait office de Gardien ; enfin, Ginny, la plus petite et la plus légère, était Attrapeuse.

Ils s'entrainaient toute la journée puis le soir, ils rentraient et alors leur repas devait être préparé.

Le garçon étant seul tout le jour, les bons Weasley lui conseillèrent la prudence et dirent :

" Prends garde à ta méchante tante, elle saura bientôt que tu es ici, surtout ne laisse entrer personne."

Mais la Reine Pétunia, croyant avoir mangé le foie et les poumons de Harry-Potter, ne doutait pas que son fils était le premier et le plus bel enfant de tous, elle se mit devant son miroir et dit :

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant de tout le pays ? "

Alors le miroir répondit, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude :

" Madame la Reine, votre fils est le plus beau ici,

Mais Harry-Potter, par-delà la Forêt Interdite,

chez les sept Weasley, est mille fois plus joli. "

Alors la frayeur la prit, car elle savait que le miroir ne disait pas de mensonge, elle comprit que le Bourreau l'avait trompée et que Harry-Potter était toujours en vie.

Et alors elle se creusa de nouveau la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de le tuer, car tant que son fils n'était pas le plus beau de tout le pays, la jalousie ne lui laissait pas de repos.

Et quand elle eut enfin imaginé un moyen, elle se farda le visage, s'habilla en vieille sorcière et fut tout à fait méconnaissable.

Ainsi faite, elle se rendit chez les sept Weasley, par-delà la Forêt Interdite, frappa à la porte et cria :

" Belle marchandise à vendre ! A vendre ! "

Harry-Potter regarda par la fenêtre et dit :

" Bonjour ma brave sorcière, qu'avez-vous à vendre ?

- De la bonne marchandise, de la belle marchandise, répondit-elle, des robes de sorcier de toutes couleurs " , et elle en sortit une, qui était rouge et or :

" Je peux bien laisser entrer cette brave sorcière " , se dit Harry-Potter, il tira le verrou et fit emplette de la jolie robe.

" Enfant, dit la vieille, comment es-tu fagoté ? Viens ici, que je t'arrange comme il faut. "

Harry-Potter ne se méfiait pas, il se plaça devant elle et se fit arranger la robe neuve.

Mai la vieille lança un sort de rétrécissement si puissant, que Harry-Potter en perdit le souffle et tomba comme mort.

" Maintenant, dit la vieille, tu as cessé d'être le plus beau " , et elle s'en fut en courant.

Peu après, à l'heure du dîner, les ept Weasley rentrèrent chez eux, mais quelle ne fut pas leur frayeur en voyant leur cher Harry-Potter couché par terre ; et il ne remuait et ne bougeait pas plus qu'un mort.

Ils le relevèrent et découvrant qu'il était trop serré, lancèrent un sort d'agrandissement à la robe de sorcier. Alors il se remit à respirer un peu et se ranima petit à petit.

Quand les sept Weasley apprirent ce qui s'était passé, ils dirent :

" La vieille sorcière n'était autre que cette Reine cruelle. Sois sur tes gardes, et ne laisse entrer personne quand nous ne sommes pas près de toi. "

Sitôt rentrée chez elle cependant, la mégère alla devant son miroir et demanda:

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant de tout le pays ? "

Alors il répondit sur un ton aussi aigu que l'autre fois :

" Madame la Reine, votre fils ets le plus joli ici,

Mais Harry-Potter, au-delà de la Forêt Interdite, chez les sept Weasley,

Est encore mille fois plus joli. "

En entendant ces mots, elle fut si effrayée que tout son sang reflua vers son coeur, car elle voyait bien qu'une fois encore, Harry-Potter avit retrouvé la vie.

" Mais maintenant, dit-elle, je vais inventer quelque chose qui te fera périr " , et à l'aide de tours magiques qu'elle connaissait, elle fabriqua un peigne empoisonné. Puis elle se déguisa et prit la forme d'une autre vieille femme.

Elle se rendit chez les sept Weasley par-delà la Forêt Interdite, frappa à la porte et cria :

" Bonne marchandise à vendre ! A vendre ! "

Harry-Potter regarda dehors et dit :

" Passez votre chemin, je ne peux laisser entrer personne.

- Tu as bien le droit de regarder " , dit la vieille, elle sortit le peigne empoisonné et le tint en l'air.

Il plut tellment à l'enfant qu'il se laissa tenter et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent d'accord sur l'achat, la vieille dit :

" A présent je vais te coiffer comme il faut. "

Le pauvre Harry-Potter, qui ne se méfiait de rien, laissa faire la vieille, mais à peine celle-ci lui eut-elle mis le peigne dans les cheveux que le poison fit son effet et que le jeune homme tomba sans connaissance.

" O prodige de beauté, dit la méchante femme, maintenant s'en est fait de toi ", et elle partit.

Par bonheur, c'était bientôt l'heure où les sept Weasley rentraient chez eux.

Quand ils virent Harry-Potter couché par terre, comme mort, ils soupçonnèrent aussi la méchante tante, cherchèrent et trouvèrent le peigne empoisonné, et à peine l'avaient-ils retiré que Harry-Potter revenait à lui et leur racontait ce qui était arrivé.

Alors ils lui conseillèrent une fois de plus d'être sur ses gardes et de n'ouvrir la porte à personne.

Une fois chez elle, la Reine se mit devant son miroir et dit :

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant du pays ? "

Alors il répondit comme avant :

" Madame la Reine, votre fils est le plus joli ici,

Mais Harry-Potter, au-delà de la Forêt Interdite, chez les sept Weasley,

Est mille fois plus joli. "

En entendant le miroir parler ainsi, elle tressaillit et trembla de colère :

" Harry-Potter doit mourir, dit-elle, quand il m'en coûterait ma propre vie. "

Là-dessus, elle alla dans sa Chambre sur Commande, et fabriqua une Chocogrenouille empoisonnée.

Extérieurement, elle avait belle apparence, d'une jolie couleur chocolat, si bien qu'elle faisait envie à quiconque la voyait, mais quiconque en mangeait une bouchée était voué à la mort.

Quand la Chocogrenouille fut fabriquée, elle se farda le visage et se déguisa en vendeuse itinérante de chez Honeydukes, et ainsi faite, elle se rendit chez les sept Weasley par-delà la Forêt Interdite.

Elle frappa à la porte, Harry-Potter passa la tête par la fenêtre et dit :

" Je ne dois laisser entrer personne, ls sept Weasley me l'ont défendu.

- tant pis, dit la vendeuse de chez Honeydukes, je n'aurai pas de peine à me débarasser de mes Chocogrenouilles. Tiens, je vais t'en donner une.

- Non, dit Harry-Potter, je ne dois rien accepter.

Aurais-tu peur du poison ? dit la vendeuse, regarde, je coupe la Chocogrenouille en deux, toi, tu mangeras la tête et moi, l'arrière. "

Mais la Chocogrenouille était faite si habilement que seule la tête était empoisonnée.

La belle Chocogrenouille faisait envie à Harry-Potter et quand il vit la vendeuse en manger, il ne put résister plus longtemps, tendit la main et prit la moitié empoisonnée. Mais à peine en avait-il prit une bouchée qu'il tomba mort.

Alors la Reine le contempla avec des regards affreux, rit à gorge déployée et dit :

" Blanc comme neige, vert comme émeraude, noir comme ébène ! Cette fois les Weasley ne pourront pas te réveiller. "

Et comme, une fois chez elle, elle interrogeait son miroir :

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant de tout le pays ? "

Il répondit enfin :

Madame la Reine,

Votre fils est leplus beau de tout le pays. "

Alors son coeur jaloux fut en repos, autant qu'un coeur jaloux puisse trouver le repos.

Mais en rentrant chez eux le soir, les Weasley trouvèrent Harry-Potter couché par terre, et pas un souffle ne sortait de sa bouche, il était mort.

Ils le levèrent, cherchèrent s'ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose d'empoisonné, l'habillèrent de sa plus belle robe de sorcier, lui peignirent les cheveux aussi bien que possible, le lavèrent avec de l'eau et de la Bierraubeurre, mais tout cela fut inutile : le cher enfant était mort et le resta.

Ils le mirent sur une civière, s'assirent tous les sept auprès de lui, le pleurèrent, et le pleurèrent trois jours durant. Puis ils voulurent l'enterrer, mais il était encore aussi frais qu'une personne vivante, et il avait toujours ses belles joues rouges.

Ils dirent :

" Nous ne pouvons pas mettre cela dans la terre noire. "

Et ils firent un cercueil de verre transparent, afin qu'on pût le voir de tous les côtés, puis ils l'y couchèrent et écrivirent dessus son nom en lettres d'or, et qu'il était fils de roi.

Puis ils portèrent le cercueil au coeur de la Forêt Interdite t l'un d'entre eux resta toujours auprès pour le garder.

Et les animau vinrent aussi pleurer Harry-Potter, d'abord une chouette blanche comme neige, puis une araignée géante noire comme ébène, enfin un hippogriffe gris-clair aux yeux oranges.

Et Harry-Potter demeura longtemps, longtemps dans le cercueil, et il ne se décomposait pas, il avait l'air de dormir, car il restait toujours blanc comme neige, vert comme émeraude et noir de cheveux comme bois d'ébène.

Or il advint que la fille du roi Chang se trouva par hasard dans la Forêt Interdite et alla à la maison des Weasley pour y passer la nuit.

Au coeur de la Forêt, elle vit le cercueil et le beau Harry-Potter couché dedans, et elle lut ce qui était écrit dessus en lettres d'or.

Alors elle dit aux Weasley :

" Laissez-moi ce cercueil, je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez en échange. "

Mais les Weasley répondirent :

" Nous ne le cèderont pas pout tout les Gallions du monde. "

Alors elle leur dit :

" En ce cas, faites-m'en cadeau, car je ne puis pas vivre sans voir Harry-Potter, je le vénèrerai et le tiendrai en estim comme mon bien le plus cher. "

En l'entendant parelr ainsi, Percy Weasley eut pitié d'elle et voulut lui donner le cercueil.

La Princesse Cho ordonna à ses elfes de maison de l'emporter sur leurs épaules, mais Fred et George Weasley leur barrèrent la route.

Il advint alors que les elfes trébuchèrent contre un buisson et que, par suite de la secousse, la tête de Chocogrenouille empoisonnée dans laquelle Harry-Potter avait mordu lui sortit du gosier.

Et bientôt il ouvrit les yeux, souleva le couvercle de son cercueil et se dressa, ressuscité.

" Ah, Merlin, où suis-je ? " s'écria-t-il.

Pleine de joie, Ginny Weasley lui dit :

" Tu es auprès de moi. "

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et dit :

" Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ; reste avec moi et mes frères au Terrier, tu seras le huitième Weasley. "

Alors Harry-Potter l'aima et resta, et une fête fut préparée en grande pompe dans toute la Forêt.

Mais on invita aussi à la fête la méchante tante de Harry-Potter.

Quand elle eut revêtu son fils de beaux habits, elle alla devant son miroir et dit :

" Petit miroir, petit Verny chéri,

Quel est le plus bel enfant de tout le pays ? "

Le miroir répondit :

" Madame la Reine, votre fils est le plus beau ici,

Mais le huitième Weasley est mille fois plus joli. "

Alors la méchante femme poussa un juron et elle fut effrayée, tellement effrayée qu'elle ne sut que faire.

D'abord, elle ne voulut pas du tout aller à la fête. Mais la curiosité ne lui laissa pas de répit, il lui fallut partir et aller voir le nouveau Weasley.

Et en entrant, elle reconnut Harry-Potter, et d'angoisse et d'effroi, elle resta clouée sur place t ne put bouger.

Mais déjà, les huit Weasley lui lançaient le sortilège de Tarentallegra et la méchante tante dansa des claquettes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

* * *

La morale de cette histoire pourrait être celle-ci :

" Toutes les grandeurs de ce monde ne valent pas un bon ami. "

( Voltaire , " Jeannot et Colin " )

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**J'espère que cette petite parodie sans prétention vous a plu.**

**J'en posterai sûrement d'autres de temps en temps.**

**J'ai déjà quelques idées pour " le Chat Botté " et " Riquet à la houppe ".**

**A bientôt.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
